Chasing Demons
by peachypeach1991
Summary: Hermione lives in Italy, she has spent the last three years attempting to run from her past. She's become friends with Blaise Zabini and decides to accept a job offer from him. Only downside she will have to work for Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as she stood before Malfoy Zabini Industries. She straightened out the skirt of her dress once more and began walking towards the doors. After the war Hermione had moved to Italy to escape all of the publicity. She had told herself that she would go back after things had calmed down. That was three years ago, now she couldn't bring herself to leave the beautiful city. Harry and Ginny had begged her to come back promising that the hype was over but she was much happier here. She explained to them that she loved them and missed them but she couldn't come back. Here she wasn't Hermione Granger best friend to Harry Potter, ex-lover of Ron Wesley and the brains of the Golden Trio. No she much preferred it here where no one really knew her or her past. That was until a year ago. She had been dining in one of her favorite restaurants a few blocks from her flat when she was approached by Blaise Zabini. The conversation had started out awkwardly and Hermione was unsure about him. After a few drinks she had dropped her guard and the Italian had slithered his way into her heart, a close friendship had formed. She sighed and stepped into the building, she smiled at the secretary.

"Miss Granger," she said as she stood. "Mr. Zambini is waiting for you." Hermione nodded and headed to the door behind her desk. For the last three months Blaise had been asking her to take the head research position in the company. She had said no straight away not wanting to work for Malfoy. He hadn't given up though. Her friend had asked her every time they had met for their weekly lunch and last week she had caved. She now stood before his door knowing that not just her friend lay on the other side; she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mia!" Blaise said as she walked in, he crossed the room towards her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"It's good to see you Blaise." She said smiling as she stepped back. Her eyes fell on the man who stood by the fire. Her heart skipped a beat as her old school crush looked at her. She kept her feelings hidden just as she had then. Her guard was up; she was determined not to let him get to her. He had changed in the years since the war. His hair was shaggy and he no longer tried to slick it back. His build had improved too, he was more muscular. His eyes were the same though. Deep blue and a glaring at her

"Granger"he nodded to her.

"Malfoy" Her icy glare matched his as she moved to a chair near him and sat down.

"Well you could cut the tension in here with a knife." Blaise commented Hermione laughed at him

"You knew that when you set up this meeting chiudi gli amici." Blaise smirked at her and took the seat next to her.

"Are you going to sit and have a drink Draco or are you going to stand in the corner and sulk?" Blaise asked holding up a bottle of fire whisky. Hermione giggled and took her drink from Blaise. Draco looked at the two and sighed before he sat down.

"I don't know how you expect this to ever work Blaise." Draco said taking his glass and shaking his head.

"We've had this discussion Draco you know she's the best researcher we could ever get and she lives here in Italy."

"You live here?" he asked turning his attention to the girl before him.

"I moved here after the war, needed to escape all the publicity." She muttered as she took a drink. He nodded and mimicked her.

"Dumb and dumber didn't follow you?" He asked smoothly.

"Draco" Blaise said warningly.

"It's ok Blaise," she said as she patted his arm. "No Harry and Ron didn't follow me and I can't say it's a bad thing." She shrugged.

"Oh?" Draco ask. She nodded signifying she was done with the conversation. Draco smirked and she sighed knowing she wasn't getting off that easy.

"Lover boy just let you run off to Italy?" He drawled

"No Ron and I are not together." She said calmly "He made to many assumptions about our relationship after the war. When he didn't get his way I –"She paused and looked at Blaise "Left" she finished quietly. She didn't want to tell Malfoy about her falling out with Ron nor her two day stint in the hospital because of it. Malfoy watched the two in interest. Blaise eyes looked protective it gave Draco an uneasy feeling.

"Look you two aren't together or something are you?" Draco asked laughing Blaise turned to his friend mouth agape. Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing. Draco watched her in amusement. She took note of just how much the witch had changed over the last few years. She had gained a little weight since the war filling her out in all the right places. Her long legs could have gone on for miles and the bushy hair he had been so used to now lay in soft ringlets down her back. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Blaise "Because you can't be working here and sleeping with the boss."

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you!" Hermione screamed.

"She's like my sister you dolt." Blaise said staring at his friend in disbelief.

"Kidding only kidding you can put your wand away Granger." Draco said looking over at her. She mumbled something under her breath before shoving her wand back in her bag.

"No can we get down to business?" Blaise asked pulling out the contracts. After 20 minutes of glares and a few small spats Hermione was leaving the office and heading home. She hugged Blaise glared at Malfoy and left the room. "Well that could have gone better." Blaise sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"She hates me mate." Draco sighed as he took another drink from his glass.

"No I really don't think she does. I think she hates who you used to be."

"Been having long discussions about me with her have you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Blaise chuckled.

"It took me three months to get her to agree to take the position. Of course we talked about you. She rather interested in your newest charity projects as well as the research we've been conducting to help those still affected by the war. She doesn't hate you though Draco. Distrusts you yes but doesn't hate you."

Hermione stepped though the floo and directly into Ginny Potters living room.

"Aunt Mione!" a small boy yelled as he ran forward and latched onto her leg. She leaned down and picked him up pulling him into a hug.

"Well Hello there James, and how's my favorite nephew today?" she ask his smile widened.

"Daddy got me a broom!" He exclaimed and began to wiggle in her arms. She laughed setting him down on the floor. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the back garden.

"Mione! It's good to see you." Ginny said pulling her into a hug.

"It really has been to long Mione." Harry said as he hugged her. She pulled away smiling.

"I know and I'm sorry." She said as she took a seat.

"So tell us what's new in the world of Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked.

"Well," she paused "You guys know I'm friends with Blaise, and he's been badgering me for the past few months to take the head researcher position with the company?" Ginny nodded harry looked at her curiously. "Well I finally gave in, I start work tomorrow. Blaise is going to show me around and introduce me to the researchers."

"Oh Mione that's great!"

"Isn't this Malfoy's company?" Harry asked Hermione sighed.

"They are partners yes. I've only had to deal with Malfoy once so far. It wasn't all bad. We had a few little spats, Blaise ran interference though." She laughed

"Mione are you sure this is something you want to do?" Harry asked more seriously.

"Harry," She sighed "I'm not moving back to England. There are too many horrors here for me. Another haunting memory around every corner and I'm sorry but after all we have been though I can't face those demons. Working for Malfoy isn't ideal but working for Blaise is. He's like a Slytherin version of you Harry. He won't let anything happen to me especially at the hands of Malfoy." Ginny laughed

"I didn't know Zabini was the protective type." She smiled trying to alleviate some of the tension

"Gin, you have no idea. It took me hours to keep him from coming here and throttling Ron when I told him about our past." She sighed and focused on James who was hovering inches off the ground. The inevitable conversation had reared its ugly head at last. "How is he anyway?"

"Mione you promised," Ginny started sternly.

"I just," She sighed "I know I'm sorry."

"He's the same as he was the last time you asked. Drinking his sorrows away in some brothel in knockturn alley" Ginny sighed "Now enough about my idiot brother, tell me about Malfoy." She said smirking. Hermione blushed and Harry shook his head.

"Ginny!" She chastised the blush in her cheeks creeping further into her face.

"Oh stop it Mione! You had a major crush on him at Hogwarts. That obviously hasn't changed now that you have seen grown up Malfoy." She smirked

"He's much the same as he was back then. Except he doesn't slick his hair back anymore and he's been working out," she pictured grown up Malfoy as Ginny had called him in her mind.

"That's because he's trying to get back into quidditch." Harry answered matter of factly.

"What?" Ginny asked turning to face her husband.

"He was at England's try outs last week." Harry shrugged

"And?" Hermione asked

"And he's got another tryout this afternoon." He smiled "In fact, it's in about an hour. I should go get ready." Once he had left Ginny turned back to Hermione.

"You'll go with me to tryouts wont you?" Ginny asked Hermione sighed.

"Gin-"

"Come on mione! I need help with James and you know Malfoy will be there, don't you want to see him fly again?" Hermione blushed again and nodded.

"Fine I'll go." She smiled


	2. Chapter 2 - He's back

That afternoon found her sitting on the grass of the pitch while James flew circles around the girls. They were both laughing. A whooshing sound came from the far side of the stadium and James stilled his broom.

"Look!" He called pointing at the men flying high into the sky. "Up! Up!" He yelled. Hermione stood and walked over to the stilled broom.

"You have to be bigger before you can fly that high sweetie." Hermione chuckled

"Up Now!" he yelled she shook her head.

"If you behave you can probably talk daddy into flying with him." Ginny said coming up next to them.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed and began flying to the other side of the pitch. He kept glancing up at his father as he flew inches from the ground.

'"What are two beautiful women doing at a quidditch tryout?" a familiar voice drawled behind her. She turned and smirked at the slightly shocked face of Blaise.

"Hello to you too Mr. charming."

"Mia? What are you doing here?" He asked

"I went over to Ginny's after our meeting and she asked me to come to tryouts and help with James." She pointed to the small boy. "Disappointed to see me?"

"Of course not." He scoffed and turned his attention to the red head who was keeping a very watchful eye on her son. "Hello Mrs. Potter, it's nice to meet you. Blaise Zabini" He said holding out his hand to Ginny. She shook it and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the shocked look on Ginny's face.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well Mr. Zabini, Mione talks about you all the time."

"All good things I hope."

"Of course they are." Hermione said playfully hitting his arm.

"Ouch Mia!" He exclaimed in mock hurt. Just then James flew by them much faster than he should have and Ginny pointed her wand at the broom slowing it down.

"Sorry he does that sometimes, doesn't know his magic just yet." She shrugged Hermione looked scared.

"I don't know how you do it Gin. I would have a heart attack." She muttered.

"I had to stay at Hogwarts while you lot went out and about the world trying to defeat Voldemort didn't I?" she ask and laughed "after all of that I think I can handle a little unruly magic." Hermione too laughed and Blaise looked away from the two girls and up to the sky.

"Draco's caught sight of something." Blaise nodded. She turned her head only to find him staring at her. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. Before she could react he was racing toward her. He reached out; she screamed in fright and ducked as his hand came toward her head. She heard him land beside her and stood to face him. He was smirking and holding his fist in the air triumphantly, the snitch's wings beat furiously against his hand.

"Scarred Granger?" He asked.

"Let me fly directly at your head and see you stand still." She glared at him. Soon other players were landing hand Harry walked over to them.

"You've got the position Malfoy. Welcome to the team." He said holding out his hand. Draco shook it and turned to Blaise.

"Celebrate?" He asked Blaise nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mia? Meet me in my office at 9 ok?" he asked she nodded before placing a kiss on each cheek. The two men wandered toward the changing room and Hermione sighed.

"I should be getting home; I have a long day tomorrow. I'll see you guys later ok?" she asked Harry and Ginny nodded. She hugged each of them before apparating home. After pouring herself a glass of wine she sat before her TV. It had only been an hour since she had gotten home, it was already 8 in the evening and she was starting to doze off when suddenly her fire roared to life.

"MIA!" A drunken Blaise yelled she stood and walked over to the fire.

"I'm right here Blaise." She said smiling.

"Let us in!"

"Who is us and why would I let you in?" She asked

"Draco and I, please Mia!" he begged. She almost lifted her wand at the fire but stopped. Blaise had never brought Draco to her home, nor would he come willingly.

"Where did you meet me Blaise?" She asked, he got a confused look on his face "Hogwarts o course." She bit her lip.

"Get out of here." She instantly shrieked. He glared at her and his face began to change.

"Hermione," He growled she shook her head.

"Out Ron NOW!" she cried waving her wand over the fireplace making him disappear. She grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it in the fire calling out Blaises home. She stumbled though the fire her heart pounding. There were unshed tears in her eyes and she collapsed on the floor.

"MIA! What happened are you alright?" Blaise asked as he rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry Blaise," she said as the tears started to fall "I- I didn't know where else to go… he he found me. He was pretending to be you and ..and trying to get me to open the fire to him. I was so scared. What if I hadn't asked him the question? What if I had just let him in? I can't go back there, what am I going to do?!" she cried. Blaise pulled her up and ushered her over to the couch.

"Mia you need to calm down." He said she took a deep breath and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around the room and found Draco sitting on the couch across from her.

"Oh I'm so stupid. You two are celebrating" she said standing "I'll just be"

"Mia sit down its ok." Blaise said she sighed and retook her seat. "Now, slowly this time tell me what happened." She took a deep breath, Draco walked out of the room retuning a moment later with a glass of water. He handed it to her and she looked at him skeptically.

"I haven't poisoned it." He said with a chuckle before sitting down. She took a drink of it and sat it on the table before her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath before looking at Blaise who knelt before her.

"When I got home I poured a glass of wine and sat down in front of the telly. I had actually almost dozed off when you floo called me." She started

"I but I didn't," he started

"I know you didn't I'm getting there." She said with a glare "Anyway he tried to get me to open the floo, then I realized he said let us in. I asked exactly who _us _was and he said Draco. That's when I knew it wasn't you, I called him out on it, asked him our question which he answered wrong. The polyjuice potion started to fade and he was still trying to get though. I waved him off and flooed here. Blaise he knows where I live, he's going to attack me again." She said as tears fell once again. Blaise moved from his spot in front of her and sat beside her on the sofa pulling her into his arms.

"Mia, how did he know I would be with Draco tonight?"

"He had to have been at tryouts." Draco answered "We came right back here afterwards." Hermione began to shake.

"Blaise I –I don't want to be hurt again!" she cried

"Mia, you're going to be ok. Now come on, I'll take you to the guest room you're going to stay the night here." He said as he helped her to stand and lead her away from the living room.

"Night Granger." A voice called from behind her. She turned her head.

"Good night Malfoy." She said with a small smile. Blaise continued to lead her down a hall way and into the first room on the left. She settled down on the bed and he began to dig through the closet quickly grabbing a small wooden box. He pulled a vial from it with some purple liquid in it and handed it to her. "Blaise I'll be fine." She said he shook his head.

"That's what you said last time. Mia just take it, you deserve a good night's rest. Now I'll see you in the morning. Do you need anything?" She shook her head He smiled before hugging her and leaving the room. When he returned to the living room he saw Draco still sitting in the same place a scowl on his face. He walked over to the fire and called out for Harry.

"Zabini, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Potter, Weasley attempted to get into Mia's apartment. He knows where she lives. She's here and safe but I want you to go over and check it out. She will be asleep for the night I've given her a dreamless sleeping potion."

"Thanks Zabini, I'll go over and check it out now. Let me know if she needs anything" Harry answered before he disappeared.

"So are you planning on telling me what that was about?" Draco asked as Blaise collapsed into the sofa.

"Sorry Mate, it's not my story to tell. All I can tell you is Mia is in danger." He replied a grimace across his face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Challanges

**Rose Davis TY for the reviews. I'm glad you are so interested in the story. Sorry about the teasing its so much fun :) I hope you like this update Let me know what you think of the chapter :) **

The next morning Hermione awoke and sat up and stretched. As she opened her eyes she gasped not recognizing the room she was in. Her heart pounded as she tried to find something that looked familiar. That's when she saw the wooden box on the dresser and remembered the events of the night before. Shaking her head she looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was 5am. She sighed knowing she would never get to sleep now and climbed from the bed making her way to the kitchen for some tea. She had just sat the kettle on the stove when she heard a noise from the living room. She drew her wand and carefully crept into the room. Stifling a giggle she moved to get a better look at the sleeping blonde Slytherin. He still held an empty glass in his hand. He looked surprisingly peaceful this way. She took the glass from him and returned to the kitchen knowing she was about to have two grumpy men to deal with. She instantly set to work propping a cauldron up on the counter and beginning to mix the ingredients for a hangover potion. Once it was left to simmer she turned to the stove and pulled out a few skillets. She opened the freezer and smiled Blaise always had exactly what she was looking for. She pulled the bacon out and put it on the counter before pulling the carton of eggs from the fridge. Within a half an hour the house smelled of freshly cooking bacon eggs and pancakes. Hermione grabbed a ladle and scooped out two vials of the hang over cure before setting them on the table. She was platting the breakfast when she heard shuffling from the living room.

"Morning Malfoy." She said brightly as she set two plates on the table and moved back to the stove to get her own breakfast. Draco grunted in response as he sat down his head in his hands. At that moment Blaise came down the hall and fell into the seat across from Draco. She sat down at the top of the table between the two boys. "Oh do stop sulking and take your hangover cure so you can eat your breakfast." Both of them lifted their heads in that moment to look at her.

"That would be great Mia, if I still had any." Blaise grumbled. She lifted up the small vial on the table smiling.

"Guess it's a wonderful thing I'm good at potions then." She smirked and looked between them. Blaise quickly grabbed the vial from her and drank it he sat back in his chair relaxed. Draco on the other hand stared at his vial carefully. "I haven't poisoned it." She said smiling, He glared at her before downing it.

"Mia if I'm going to wake up to breakfast like this in the morning I'll have to insist you move in with me." He said as he shoveled the food into his mouth. Draco seemed to be enjoying it as well though he had apparently decided not to speak on the matter.

"Zabini!" Harry's voice called from the fire. Blaise stood and walked into the other room leaving the two in silence.

"Thanks for breakfast." Draco mumbled she nodded at him and continued to eat. He opened his mouth to say something else when Blaise and Harry entered the room. Hermione smiled at her friend but gasped at the look on his face.

"Harry?" she asked standing slowly from the chair.

"Mione, Ron… Ron got into your apartment last night." Harry started she grabbed the back of the chair to steady herself.

"He tore the place apart before he torched it. I'm sorry Mione but there's nothing left." He finished in a whisper.

"What about crooks?" she asked almost in tears, harry slowly shook his head. She collapsed to the table tears sliding down her cheeks. Blaise put his hand on her back.

"It'll be ok Mia. You can stay here." He said she let out a shaky breath a sob escaped her throat. Blaise looked across the table at Draco. He could see the fire in the man's eyes. "Potter why don't you take her back to her room. I'll go back to her place and see what's salvageable." Harry nodded and pulled Hermione into his arms leading her down the hallway. Blaise stood and walked over to the floo.

"I'm going with you." Draco answered Blaise nodded before throwing in the powder. They arrived at the remains of Hermione's apartment and Blaise took a deep breath.

"Merlin," Draco whispered as he made his way through the room. It looked like the imbecile had blown up all the outside walls as well as set every room on fire. Blaise shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen and up the stairs leading to the bedroom. Like the other rooms most of the walls had been blown out. The one inside wall that remained caused Blaise cringe. Draco followed him into the room, his mouth falling open when he saw what his friend had been starting at.

"Well that's colorful." Blaise said turning his back on the wall and surveying the room.

"What does he mean 'you can't hide from me' and since when does the Weasley use _that _term?"

"He started calling her a mudblood when she escaped him." Blaise said sighing. He made his way into her closet and shook his head. Everything the girl had owned was gone. He left the room headed to check out the rest of the top floor. Every room showed the same thing. Walls had been blown out and everything else set on fire. As he made his way back down the stairs and into the dining area he noticed Draco staring at a photo that managed to still hang on the wall. It was scorched and the glass was broken but you could see the three best friends in the photo laughing away. Blaise watched the photo with interest having seen it many times. It was graduation day and the three of them had just gotten their diplomas. This was not what had caught his friends' attention though. He was watching the blond streak that quickly moved out of the photo. "How long have you liked her?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco scoffed.

"Please you were more worried about her then I was last night. You may be able to conceal your emotions from her but I know you Draco Malfoy. You fancy here and if my intuition is right you have since we left school." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Draco glared at his friend before turning his attention back to the photo.

"I almost didn't see the camera in time." He mumbled Blaise smirked. Draco reflected back on the memory. Smiling at how beautiful she had looked that day. "Mate what happened to her?" He asked Blaise sighed Draco could tell he wanted to tell him.

"Draco you know I can't tell you that. You will have to get her to open up to you. Plus it's not a story I want to retell anyway." He mumbled making his way toward the floo. "You coming?" he asked Draco nodded and followed his friend back to the apartment. Hermione was in the living room, anger shown on her face and she was pacing.

"Someone's out to kill." Draco smirked as he looked at her. She turned her glare to him and he backed away. "Not this time granger, I've been on the receiving end of that look one too many times Last time you punched me."

"Shut it Malfoy, you deserved it." She shook her head and turned to look at Blaise. "Are you two going to insist I stay cooped up in this place like my wonderful best friend or are you going to treat me like an adult?"

"Mione you can't just up and chase after him!" Harry screamed "You're not thinking rationally!"

"Not thinking rationally?! Not thinking rationally is locking up the woman you supposedly love for nearly a year! Not thinking rationally is putting that same woman in the fucking hospital for two days straight because you lost your temper. Not thinking rationally is stalking said woman and obliterating her home and everything she cares about. You say I'm the one who's not thinking rationally Harry!" She was seething her breathing was coming faster and faster.

"Mia," Blaise started as he moved closer to her she looked at him clutching her wand tight in her hand.

"I'm tired of being scared! I want him fucking dead!" tears were streaming down her face.

"Mia calm down. We won't let anything happen to you." Blaise said putting his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep shuttering breath and closed her eyes.

"You don't get it Blaise. I don't want to be protected anymore. I'm tired of being treated like some porcelain doll that you are afraid is going to crack at any moment. I'm so tired of being treated like a child." She said throwing her hands up in the air. She walked back into the kitchen and picked her plate up setting it on the counter. "I am sick and tired of Ron running my life. I don't want to be scarred everywhere I go."

"Granger," Malfoy started, everyone turned to look at him. Hermione glared at him but crossed her arms as she leaned back against the counter and turned to face him. "Everyone in this room knows what a strong will you have. None of us are stupid enough to think that we can tell you what you can and cannot do. I suggest you listen to what Potter says though. Weasley is obviously destructive and who knows where he is right now. The safest place for you is right here." She scoffed

"You wouldn't be going along so cheerily with Harry's little plan if you knew what all it entailed."

"Oh?" He asked and turned his attention to Harry.

"I may have suggested that she not go anywhere without either one of you. Ginny and I are in England and I thought it would be easier…" Harry trailed off.

"That's not such a horrible idea potter."

"You cannot be serious!" Hermione said as she started laughing. "Malfoy you and I will kill each other before Ron gets the chance."

"Oh I'm very serious Granger. After what I just saw back at your apartment you're not going anywhere alone and that's final." He said crossing his arms and mimicking her stance.

"What are you going to do Malfoy follow me around everywhere?" she asked eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"If I must then yes." He said smirking back at her. Blaise watched the two curiously this was deffinatly going to make things interesting.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shopping

**Rose Davis: this is the last cliff hanger chapter I promise. I was going to keep going with this one but I want to be able to put a lot of detail without making a super huge chapter. Your need to know will be alleviated after the next chapter I promise **** for now enjoy **

Hermione stood in the middle of a muggle clothing shop as she looked through the racks.

"Oh I defiantly need to try this on." Hermione said smirking as she threw another article of clothing on top if the growing pile next to her. The pile let out a groan and her smirk grew.

"Do you have enough bloody clothes yet Granger?"

"Almost, you know if you don't want to be here you can leave." She said as she made her way to the next rack of clothing. She threw a few more items on top of the pile Draco was currently holding.

"Not a chance Granger. Just know Blaise is dead when we get home." He mumbled

"Well come on then I have to try this stuff on." She said as she led the way to the changing rooms. "Just put everything in that cart right there and wait here." She answered as she grabbed a few items and made her way into the closest dressing room.

Still grumbling Draco sat down on a bench. It had been two days since she had moved into the apartment he and Blaise shared, two days since Ron had destroyed everything she had owned and two days that he had spent arguing with himself. Hermione Granger was suddenly a very permanent fixture in his life. Blaise had been doing his best to push the two of them together hence how he ended up on this little shopping spree when his friend had a random emergency at the ministry he had to attend to at that moment. He chuckled as he remembered the events from this morning.

"_Blaise I can go shopping by myself." _

"_No Mia, Not with that lunatic out there you not plus I'm sure that Draco will have no problem taking you out today, right Draco?" Blaise said with a smirk as he approached the fireplace. _

"_Of course not Blaise," Draco said through clenched teeth as he glared at him knowing exactly what he was doing._

"_Fine," she sighed "Oh don't act like I'm going to kill you Malfoy." She chided as she walked over to place a kiss on her best friend's cheek. _

"_I'll see you two later." He said as he stepped into the emerald flames. _

"_So where are we going?" Draco sighed as he leaned against the back of the sofa watching her. _

"_Muggle London of course." She smirked before picking up her bag and walking over to him. _

"_You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" He grumbled. _

"_If you two insist on following me everywhere then yes Malfoy you can bet your ass I'm going to enjoy this." _

"Is this too much?" Her voice pulled him out of his memories. He looked up at her and had to fight to keep his mouth from dropping to the floor. She was standing before him in an emerald green silk dress top with a charcoal gray ¾ length jacket and matching pencil skirt. She had on 4 inch heels that matched her top. He gulped and shifted in his seat.

"It's fine." He muttered trying to sound indifferent she smiled and walked back into the dressing room. It was mere moments when she returned with another number that made his breath catch in his throat.

"What about this?" she asked she stood before him in a power blue short sleeve shirt that had a black belt at the waist. It was coupled with a pair of Black dress pants and black pumps she held her hair up behind her head. He took a breath, if this was how she was going to dress every day he was done for.

"Granger I think it's safe to say you will have every man in the whole bloody company at your beckon call." He said laughing she smiled and headed back into the dressing room. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to him placing her hand on the frame.

"Every man huh?" she asked with a smirk before walking back into the dressing room. Draco stared at the shut door before sighing.

"Yes every man." He mumbled to himself.

Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to try on one more outfit before heading to the checkout counter. She was trying to get a reaction out of Draco and she knew after the look in his eyes over the last two outfits the green dress she was currently wearing could possibly do the trick. It had 3.4 length sleeves and the hem stopped just above her knee. It had a V neckline that was modest but still enticing enough. A simple sash wrapped around her waist which she tied into a bow. On her left side the hem raised slightly to show a little bit more of her leg. She smirked at her reflection before opening the door and walking towards him. She saw him stiffen and smiled.

"Is this to plain?" she asked stopping just in front of him. She watched as he gulped and slowly shook his head before she twirled around.

"Merlin," she barely heard him whisper "A-Are you a big fan of Slytherin green now?" he asked trying to sound normal. She could see the look in his eyes as he tried to keep them from straying to her curves.

"Greens always been my favorite color just couldn't wear much of it at school." She shrugged. "Alright I've tortured you enough I suppose. Let me get changed and we will go to the counter." She said as she made her way into the dressing room. She quickly changed back into the regular clothes before walking out of the room and taking a hold of the cart.

"You mean to tell me we could have used this thing that whole time?" He hissed she threw her head back and laughed as they reached the register. Once she had paid for all of her items she moved to pick them up only to find Draco had grabbed them all.

"Thank you." She smiled as they walked out of the shop. "Quick come down here." She mumbled and moved down the alley way. Once they were out of sight she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the multitude of bags shrinking them all to fit into one. She took the bag from him and they continued down the street. "I'll still need some robes."

"We can stop in here." Draco gestured toward an old store front with broken glass and an ancient looking mannequin. He laughed when she looked at him like he was insane. "It's like St. Margo's, this is one of the higher end robe shops." she shrugged and reached for the door surprised when her hand went through it. He put his hand on her back and led her into the store. "It's the only robe shop on this side of town." He said as he wandered the racks himself. She sighed as she moved though the racks finding several that she liked. He draped the robes over her arm and made her way to the dress robes.

"I swear I'm going to kill that prick." she mumbled.

"Not talking about me are you? Draco asked as he came up behind her. She didn't even turn as she reached a hand out and felt the silky material of a beautiful silver set.

"Of course not, though don't tempt me." She started, he backed away "I was talking about Ronald. Making me repurchase my entire wardrobe." She sighed. "I wish I didn't have to live like this. I've been on the run for three fucking years." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Come on Granger, you don't want to do this here. Let's check out and get you back home." He said taking her arm she nodded. Once they were outside they walked a little further until they reached the apparition point, Draco took hold of her once again and spun on his heel. They landed in the living room where she dropped her bags and fell back into the couch. Draco walked into the kitchen and returned with two glasses and a bottle of fire whisky. He set it on the table and filled the glasses. She sighed and picked hers up chugging it down before setting it back on the table. "Never thought you to be the drinking type Granger." She sighed.

"Being locked up by an abusive maniac for a year will do that to you." She whispered.

"What happened to you?" he asked she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"You really don't want to know Malfoy." She sighed.

"How am I supposed to protect you when I don't even know what I am protecting from?" he asked she stood and started pacing before the fire.

"Neither of you understand. I don't want to be protected. Ever since Blaise found out what happened to me he's been on guard. Afraid that Ron would come back. He feels responsible for me and anything that happens. He doesn't understand that there isn't anything he could have done, not then and not now. I need to handle this myself why can't you two understand that!" she was yelling by the end of her rant tears streaming down her face. "He'll come after the two of you. I – I won't let you get hurt for me." She ended in a whisper. Draco stood up and pulled her into his arms running his fingers through her hair.

"He will kill you Granger! You have got to stop thinking that you are the only one capable of handling things. You have Blaise and I, we won't let anything happen to you." She took a deep breath and pulled away from him wiping the tears from her eyes. "Come back over here and sit down." He guided her to the couch and sat down beside her before reaching for the bottle and refilling their glasses. He handed her hers which she took a gulp of and leaned back into the couch.

"He won't kill me." She mumbled

"I saw your apartment Granger; I have no doubt that's exactly what he would do."

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked he sighed.

"Wanting to and needing to are two different things. I've seen the look Blaise gets when it's brought up so honestly no I probably don't want to know. In order for me to help keep you safe though I need to." He paused "I know we have a rough history but I want you to know that I do care about you. You're like a sister to Blaise and it would kill him if something happened to you. Let me help you Granger." She sighed and closed her eyes, the memories played before her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truths

**Rose Davis: The moment you have been waiting for. This is what happened between Hermione and Ron **** Hope you enjoy **

"Everything was pretty normal after the war. We kissed in the Chamber of Secrets and stupid me I thought it was all my dreams come true. When we returned to the burrow it all hit him: Remus, Tonks, lavender and Fred. They were all dead and he was scared. I thought he just needed some time to adjust so I let him be, I let him grieve. Little did I know I should have gotten my ass out of there then." She paused and took another drink of her fire whiskey. "A week or so after the battle we got our own place, he wanted to get away from the burrow and all the memories it held. Everything was great for the first few days. He was happier then I had ever seen him. Red flag I suppose." She sighed and drained her glass holding it out to him to refill. She was staring at the table as if the memories were playing out before her. "A month after we moved in he started to change. He didn't want me to work, I fought with him on it determined to keep working. He slapped me that night. I couldn't believe he would lay a hand on me. I ran for the bedroom and locked to door. He apologized over and over again but I refused to listen to him. The next morning breakfast was laid out on the table and a present was sitting next to my plate. I opened it and inside I found a large ruby necklace. He apologized again telling me he was just stressed with everything that had been going on and work. After he left that day, I flooed Ginny and told her what happened she was furious of course but I told her not to worry about it. It was an accident. Everything was fine but slowly over the next month I noticed him becoming more and more clingy. He always wanted to go with me when I went anywhere whether it be the grocery store, Diagon Alley hell he even went with me to pick up the bread at the bakery a block away. He didn't want me to leave the apartment by myself and told me again he didn't want me working. I let him do his little rant and left for bed without saying anything. The next morning the living room was in shambles. He had turned over everything in there and broken most of the pictures I had on the wall. That's the first time anything serious happened."

"_Ronald Weasley what the hell did you do?" she asked as she flicked her wand and righted the room. He was sitting on the floor staring into the fire his fist clenched. He turned to look at her and his eyes darkened. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" He asked she sighed. _

"_I'm going to work Ron, like I do every day." She said as she walked into the kitchen and began to prepare her lunch. _

"_I told you I don't want you working." He growled from behind her. She tensed up but continued what she was doing. _

"_And I told you, you can't tell me what to do and not to do." She said. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and spun her around pressing her into the fridge. _

"_I said I don't want you to go to work." He growled again. _

"_Ron your hurting me." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_You're going to stay in this house and I expect dinner ready when I get home. Understand?" he asked she bit her lip and he raised his fist punching her in the stomach She gasped in pain clutching her stomach as she collapsed to the floor."I said do you understand?" she looked up at him and slowly nodded. He grabbed the ruby necklace he had gotten her off her neck and mumbled a spell before he knelt next to her. "I'm sorry mione, I – I can't lose you too." He whispered before kissing her forehead and walking to the fireplace. "Oh and before you try love. The necklace is charmed so you can't leave or use the floo. You can't take it off either. I'll see you tonight." He blew her a kiss and stumbled into the fire. _

"What the fuck?" Draco asked as he rubbed soothing circles down her back. His other hand was clenched tightly in a fist. She took another drink and sighed.

"It stayed like that for months. I couldn't leave, I couldn't contact anyone. He even redirected all the mail to the ministry. I think he had me locked up there for like 5 months. I was so scared Draco, I did everything to make sure that I didn't upset him. Not that it mattered. He always found something wrong. Dinner wasn't prepared right, or the house wasn't cleaned properly and god forbid I tell him I wasn't in the mood." She shook her head.

"Did he … force you…" he couldn't make himself say it she merely nodded.

"Luckily he was more often than not too drunk to do anything, but he still tried. I- If I didn't comply to his every wish he would crucio me." She mumbled as she looked at the floor.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled staring at her in disbelief she chuckled.

"No wonder you and Blaise are best friends that was his exact reaction." She sighed "That's not all." He grabbed her hand in his encouragingly. She slowly pulled up the sleeve of her right arm. He turned her hand over and studied the multiple white lines that scarred her skin. She then pulled the collar of her shirt and moved her hair to show him the same marks that lay on her neck. He traced the ones on her arm with his finger and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "He would cut me when he couldn't …. Finish. The night I escaped we were in the bedroom; he had been drinking and passed out. I took the knife off the bedside table and tried cutting at the necklace to get free. It slipped from my grasp and hit the floor. The noise woke him up; I had managed to break the chain and took off running for the floo. I made it through and screamed for Harry before Ron came through behind me.

"_HARRY!" she cried as she crawled across the living room floor. _

"_You bitch!" Ron screamed as he came though the fire behind her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. He held the knife to her stomach and drew it across causing her to cry out in pain. _

"_Ron WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Harry yelled he had his wand trained on his friend. "Accio Knife." The knife came out of Ron's hand and into Harry's. He dropped Hermione to the ground before kneeling next to her and started punching her in her stomach over and over again. _

"_Ron –"she muttered and started coughing. Blood was running down her cheek. Harry ran over and pulled Ron away from her throwing him to the other side of the room. Ginny collapsed next to Hermione _

"_Mione." She said tears in her eyes. _

"_Ginny go to St Margo's tell them we need help now!" he said as he kept Ron pinned down wand to his neck. "You on the other hand," Harry started before throwing a rope binding curse at him. He then stood and ran over to Hermione, laying her head in his lap. He held pressure to her stomach. "Mione your ok now, I promise. I'm so sorry I should have known not to believe him." There were tears in his eyes she tried to smile up at him. _

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up in St Margo's. Harry and Ginny were on either side of my bed. They told me what happened, since I couldn't remember. Ron was arrested and sentenced to 3 years in Azkaban." She lifted her shirt and revealed the long scar that crossed her stomach.

"Hermione I'm so sorry, I – I had no idea." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She was shocked to hear him use her first name. It felt wonderful to her and she couldn't help but feel protected in his arms.

"N-Not many people do." She said through tears. "After everything happened I moved to Italy. I didn't know anyone and kind of kept to myself. That is until Blaise recognized me" the floo sounded at that moment and Hermione turned to see Blaise stagger into the room. "BLAISE!" she cried. Draco stood and ran to his friend supporting him he led him to the sofa to sit. "What happened?" she whispered as she pulled out her wand and began healing the cuts and bruises all over him.

"Mia," he started and grabbed her wrist. "You need to get out of here. Go back to England where you can be near potter." He started she shook her head.

"Blaise what happened?" she asked again.

"Please Draco get her out of here. He found me on my way to the office; if he can find me he can find Mia. Please you have to go now, before he finds us." Blaise said hurriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco floo Harry tell him to get over here we may need him." She said as she continued to tend to Blaise. Within minutes Harry had arrived.

"You look like you've been though a battle." Harry said,

"You could say that. Weasley packs quite a punch." He mumbled sitting up.

"Ron did this?" He asked Blaise nodded. "He caught me on the way to the office. I came here through our private floo but it's only a matter of time before he follows me. You have to get Mia back to England." He stared

"Oh no. I am not leaving while you're in danger. Plus there's nowhere in England I can go he can't get to me." She sighed.

"The Manor." Draco said matter of factly.

"No offence Draco but I don't think your parents would very much enjoy a muggleborn in their home." She muttered.

"Doesn't matter the manor is mine. I can have whomever I want there. It's just as safe as Hogwarts and the only place he can't touch you." He said she looked at him and bit her lip. Before she could respond the door was blown off the hinges.

"Hermione Dear," Ron began "I'm home." He stepped into the living room and smiled at the three men who stood in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6 - The beginning

**Ok I apologize for the long wait! I had a lot going on and haven't been back on to write recently. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and yes Rose Davis he is a lunatic! I like a dark and non compliant Ron lol. **

"If you know what's good for you you'll give her to me." Ron said pointing his wand at the three men.

"Over my dead body Weasley." Draco growled

"Gladly." He said pointing his wand directly at the blonde.

"NO!" Hermione cried pushing her way in front of Draco. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back against him.

"Granger you are not going near him." He said firmly, she shook in his grasp but tried to hide the expression in her face.

"Come on love, you know you have missed me." Ron said smirking "Come with me and I'll leave them alone." She started to walk across the floor but Draco's grip on her arm tightened.

"She's not going anywhere with you Ron." Harry spoke up and moved closer to her attempting to shield her behind him.

"Harry what are you doing? Why are you protecting her? You should be standing here with me, make her see reason!" he shouted

"Make her see reason?!" Harry screamed "She was in the hospital for two days Ron! Two fucking days because you tortured her for months not to mention you almost killed her. Please tell me why in the hell you think that's reasonable!"

"I spent three fucking years in that hell hole waiting for her to come get me. She left me to rot there waiting day in and day out. Then when I finally get free I go home to find out someone else is living there! She wasn't where she was supposed to be instead she had run off. You were good Mione but not good enough. I was able to find you. You will never be able to get away fom me. I love you!" he screamed. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Blaise's wand hand shaking before she could react however he sent a jinx right at Ron. He managed to block and turned his attention to the Italian.

"Blaise stop please!" she begged as Draco grabbed her arm tighter and pulled her flush against him before spinning on his heel. When they landed they were in a large ornate bedroom. She turned to face him her face red with anger and tears streaming down her cheeks. "You bloody fool, he will kill them!" she cried as she smacked her fists against his chest. "B-Blaise was al-already hurt … we ….. We have to go back! "He pulled the hysterical woman into his arms and held her against his chest.

"They are coming Granger, they won't be hurt." He said as she sobbed against him.

"Ron .. he will kill them!" she cried.

"No he won't. You are talking about Blaize Zabini and the Harry bleeding Potter. They are going to be just fine Granger." He tried to reassure her. As if on cue two loud cracks were heard, Hermione spun out of Draco's arms and ran to Harry first then to Blaise.

"What happened!?"

"He went mental when Draco left with you." Blaize said a slight smile on his face. He knocked me out for a moment and took off though the house convinced you were there somewhere. The Aurors started showing up and he ran like a bat out of hell. I'm having the house elves bring your stuff from the condo. I think it's best if you stay here at the manor. He can't get to you here."

"I refuse to be locked up in a house AGAIN!" she practically yelled.

"Mia we have to keep you safe." Blaise began she turned away from him and walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't understand. I finally have my life back or some semblance of it." She sighed "I was locked up in that apartment for 5 months, I couldn't go anywhere by myself and …" she trailed off as she shuddered. To everyone's surprise Draco knelt next to her and took a hold of her hand.

"Granger, No one here is going to hurt you." He began. "Your safe here and you have the whole manor to explore. Not to mention the three story library." He said with a smirk.

"Did you say three story?" she asked he nodded.

"You can only have access to it if you agree to stay in the house. We can keep you safe here Mia."

"Fine, I'll stay in the bloody house but only until he's caught. "She looked between Blaise and Draco before sighing and putting her head in her hands. Harry moved forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mione I need to get back to the ministry will you be ok?" He asked she nodded before standing up and hugging him.

"Thank you Harry, Keep me updated please?" she asked he smiled down at her and nodded.

"She will be safe here Potter. You can come and go as you please." Draco said Harry nodded and headed for the floo. Once he was gone Draco stood and offered his hand to her. "Would you like to see your room?" he asked she looked around the one she was currently standing in. The carpet was a light crème color that mixed well with the silver walls and all of the dark woods in the room. The bedding and curtains were emerald green and she smirked.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" she asked he nodded as she took his outstretched hand. He pulled her off of the bed and they walked out of the room and straight across the hall. Blaise stood before them his hand on the handle.

"After you" he said gesturing to the room as he pushed the doors open. Hermione gasped at what she saw. The plush carpet was the same as his room across the hall as were the dark furniture. The walls however were an ocean blue and the bed was wrapped in lilac silk sheets with a white fluffy comforter on top.

"It's beautiful." She smiled and turned to face him. "How did you know these were my favorite colors?" Blaise laughed

"Mia I've known you for at least a year you really think I haven't learned you favorite color by now?" he asked. "I knew you would love this room."

"Thank you." She said before she hugged Blaise and then turned and wrapped her arms around Draco. "Really, it means more to me than you know." It was a moment before she pulled away. She could have sworn she felt a surge of electricity coarse though her. She lowered herself from her tip toes and looked up at the blonde with a curious glance. Just then they heard a female voice call up from the main floor.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried before she took off out the door and down the stairs and into the arms of the red head. Meanwhile upstairs Blaise and Draco were staring at one another. Blaises' arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the mantel.

"Are you ever going to tell her you designed this room specifically for her?" Blaise asked Draco laughed.

"Do I look daft to you? I don't want her to know that I thought she might be staying here every once in awhile so I designed a room for her. She has one crazy man in her life she most certainly does not need to think that I am another one." He sighed. They could hear giggling as the two women reached the top of the stairs. He gave Blaise a pointed glare and turned his attention to them.

"Oh my Merlin Hermione this is perfect for you." Ginny said as she looked around the room. She pulled one of the sheer white curtains to the side and gasped.

"You have your own balcony!" she practically screamed as she pushed the doors open. The two women stepped out onto the white marble he walked up behind them smiling.

"Malfoy this place is beautiful." Hermione whispered in awe as she looked over the grounds.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked she turned to face him and smiled. He felt his stomach quench as she looked at him.

"Would you mind?" She asked he smirked and offered her his arm

"It would be my pleasure." He said she laughed and placed her hand on his arm as he led her from the room and down the stairs. They walked off leaving Blaise and Ginny to follow.

"How long do you think it will take for her to figure out he's madly in love with her?" Ginny asked as she and Blaise descended the stairs behind them.

"Probably about as long as it will take for him to figure it out if not longer. " Blaise chuckled.

"How long have you known?" she asked

"Since we left school, He always had a crush on her just not the guts to approach her about it. Not to mention by the time we left she was blindly in love with the weasel." He spat. He suddenly looked down at the girl by his side and opened his mouth to apologize.

"No Zabini, I do not take offence to you making fun of my brother. Just don't insult me." She said smiling before running to catch up with her best friend.


End file.
